


Indulgence

by killthwight



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou ponders about what Subaru tastes like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Seishirou loved the taste of Subaru's blood. He knew it didn't taste differently than anyone else's, the coppery flavor lingering on the tongue and the back of his throat. Nonetheless, Subaru's blood still seemed brighter, was more enjoyable to lick off fingers, arms, his throat.

Seishirou supposed it had to do with Subaru's innocent soul. That in some way it altered the taste of blood, making it luscious.

So Seishirou could not help but wonder if such a soul altered the taste of other bodily fluids, such as saliva and semen. And if the soul was tainted, would the taste be altered too? Seishirou was certain that someday he'd find out.


End file.
